1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to caps for indicating a low level of fluid in a reservoir. More particularly, this invention relates to an indicator cap for a dishwasher rinse agent dispenser to visually indicate a low level of rinse agent in the dispenser's reservoir.
2. Description of the Background Art
Household dishwashers usually employ the use of a rinse agent to reduce the surface tension on the dishes being cleaned causing water to flow off of the dishes quicker. Water spotting is therefore substantially reduced.
Typically, dishwasher rinse agent dispensers are positioned on the inside of the dishwasher door. When the dishwasher door is in its opened, horizontal position, the dispenser's reservoir is capable of being filled with the rinse agent via a screw cap. Usually, the dispenser's reservoir is sized to hold approximately four ounces of rinse agent, which lasts approximately three months during normal household use.
Unfortunately, the consumer often neglects to periodically unscrew the fill cap to visually check the level of rinse agent in the reservoir. Because of such inadvertness, all of the rinse agent in the reservoir is often dispensed and water spotting on the dishes resumes. Only after repeated washing without a rinse agent is the water spotting eventually noticed by the consumer. Often, the depletion of the rinse agent still goes unnoticed, and the spotting is wrongly blamed on the dishwasher, or the dishwasher soap.
Hence, there exists a need for indicating to the consumer a low level of rinse agent in the dispenser's reservoir so that additional rinse agent can be timely purchased and the reservoir refilled prior to depletion of the rinse agent.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an indicator cap for indicating a low level of rinse agent in a reservoir of a dishwasher rinse agent dispenser, the indicator cap comprising a body including a head portion having a cavity formed therein and a neck portion, means for sealing by vertically mounting the body into an opening in the reservoir with the neck portion extending downwardly into a bottommost area of the reservoir, a fluid passageway extending through the neck portion from an opened terminal end thereof to the cavity of the head portion, and visual pump means for pumping rinse agent through the first fluid passageway into the cavity to visually indicate the presence of the rinse agent in the cavity, whereby, air is allowed to flow upwardly through the first fluid passageway when the level of rinse agent in the reservoir is below the opened terminal end of the first fluid passageway causing drainage of rinse agent in the cavity to visually indicate a low level condition.
Another object of this invention is to provide an indicator cap as set forth hereinabove, further including a second fluid passageway extending through the neck portion from an opened terminal end thereof to the cavity of the head portion, the opened terminal end of the second fluid passageway being positioned lower than the opened terminal end of the first fluid passageway.
Another object of this invention is to provide an indicator cap as set forth hereinabove, further including boot means having a side opening positioned over the terminal end of the neck portion to permit filling of the cavity while preventing drainage of the first fluid passageway when positioned horizontally with the side opening positioned upwardly.
Another object of this invention is to provide an indicator cap as set forth hereinabove, further including boot means attached to a bottom wall of the reservoir, the boot means including a side opening to permit filling of the cavity while preventing drainage of the first fluid passageway when positioned horizontally with the side opening positioned horizontally.
Another object of this invention is to provide an indicator cap as set forth hereinabove, wherein the pump means comprises a resilient bellow having one end sealingly positioned about the first fluid passageway, and a transparent diaphragm sealingly positioned over the other end of the bellow, whereby, upon depressing of the diaphragm, the bellow flexes to force air from the cavity outwardly through the first fluid passageway and, upon release, the resiliency of the bellow draws rinse agent through the first fluid passageway into the cavity to be visually observed.
Another object of this invention is to provide an indicator cap as set forth hereinabove, further including a retaining ring positioned about the diaphragm to sealingly engage the diaphragm to the other end of the bellow.
Another object of this invention is to provide an indicator cap as set forth hereinabove, wherein the pump means comprises a resilient diaphragm sealingly positioned over the cavity whereby, upon depressing of the diaphragm, the diaphragm flexes inwardly to force air in the cavity outwardly through the first fluid passageway and, upon release, the resiliency of the diaphragm draws rinse agent through the first fluid passageway into the cavity to be visually observed.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.